Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer software and, more particularly, to restoring programs after an operating system failure.
When using a computer system, an operating system executing on the computer system can crash (e.g., because of unhandled exceptions, incorrect memory contents, etc.) and cause the computer system to become inoperable. As a result of the operating system crash, data modifications that were made and a history of applications, files, and webpages that were open when the operating system crashed are often lost, causing an inconvenience to users.